yugioh_apediafandomcom-20200214-history
Yugo
Yugo is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the Synchro Dimensional counterpart of Yuya Sakaki, Yuto, and Yuri. He rides a Duel Runner and is mistakenly notorious among members of the Resistance as the so-called "Pawn of Fusion".Yugo Wishes to Face off against Jack Atlas (ARC-V) And Save Rin who was Captured by Yuri. Appearance Yugo has the same face as his dimensional counterparts. Just like the three of them, his hair is dual-colored, with yellow bangs swept to the right and blue in the back. He has light blue eyes. He wears a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, and gray boots. Personally Yugo is shown to be very impulsive and short tempered, especially when his name is pronounced incorrectly. Because of this, Yugo frequently got into many fights against others, including Yuto, who incorrectly stated he was a pawn of Fusion, and the Ryozanpaku School Duelists who mistook him for Yuya Sakaki (though in the latter's case, Ken and Makoto were the ones who attacked first). However he recognizes that his short-temper can go too far, and apologized to Zuzu when it made her upset. Abilities Yugo is able to travel through different dimensions through "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", though he has no control over which dimension he travels to. Yugo believed that "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" felt his desire to save Rin but later realized that "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" guided him to where Yuri is. Like his dimensional counterparts, Yugo can enter the state of Berserk Mode. Though, unlike Yuto and Yuya who are unable to remember what happened when entering the state, Yugo appears to able to retain a glimpse of his memory while in Berserk Mode, as shown when he was able to remember Yuya who was protecting Yuto while he was in Berserk Mode. He is a highly skilled Duel Runner pilot, he frequently does highly acrobatic maneuvers when Dueling and can do long jumps when riding outside Duels. Etymology His name is a pun in Japanese, as 「ユーゴ」 Yūgo sounds very similar to 「融合」 Yūgō or "Fusion". Because of this, Yugo is always offended whenever anyone calls him "Fusion", and constantly believed that Yuto kept getting his name wrong whenever he referred to him as "Pawn of Fusion".1 This pun is also reflected by his Deck's archetype, "Speedroid", which is a sub-archetype of the Roids, a Fusion Summon-oriented archetype. History Childhood When Yugo was growing up, he and Rin were raised as orphans and lived in the slums of City as Commons, where they Dueled together as children. Since then, they decided to compete in the Friendship Cup and challenge the Duel King Jack Atlas to a Turbo Duel. They built a Duel Runner together in order to achieve their goal. A few years later however, Rin found herself being targeted by an agent of Academia, Yuri, with Yugo desperately looking for her. By the time he found Rin, Yuri had already captured her and escaped. Once they disappeared, Yugo's "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" shined and transported him to a destroyed Heartland City, where he encountered Yuto. Mistaking Yuto as Yuri, he Duel against Yuto. Yuto brought out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", while Yugo Summoned "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" in response, but fled when Shay and several other Duelists arrived. Pre Paradise City Championship Yugo arrived in the Standard Dimension, crashing into a streetlight with his Duel Runner and complaining about it. Recognizing Yuto, he quickly challenged him to a Duel, having been waiting to defeat him for a while. He showed no reaction to both Yuto and Yuya Sakaki resembling him. Yuto called him a Pawn of Fusion, much to Yugo's annoyance, protesting that his name was Yugo. Dueling atop his Duel Runner, he traded blows evenly with Yuto, claiming that he would take back what was precious that Yuto had stolen from him. He brought out "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", which had guided him both to Heartland City and the Standard Dimension, and deliberately left the required monsters for Yuto's "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" on the field so that it could be summoned next turn. Once both dragons were on their field, they eyes of their respective Duelists glowed, as if possessed. Despite the clear advantage the effect of "Synchro Dragon" had over "Xyz Dragon", Yuto was able to gain the upper hand. Yuya Sakaki managed to stop Yuto from attacking further, but couldn't snap Yugo out of it. Yugo used the effect of "Synchro Dragon" to win the Duel the next turn, and was then released from his possession, unaware of what had happened. Yugo was transported away by a bright light afterwards. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Characters